


Wedding of the Century

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was supposed to be a low-key ceremony.

  
Naturally all the Rogues were there. Guests who were biological family were at a minimum (Len), their friends were mainly the Rogues anyway, plus a few more people like Paul Gambi and his nephew, Alchemy’s wife, and basically that was it.

  
When Lisa and Roscoe had announced their engagement, a giant whoop of joy could be heard and then they had to restrain a raging Len who tried to strangle Roscoe.

"Congratulations, dollface!"  
"Way to go man!"  
A small sniffling sound could be heard. Boomer sat at the table, clutching a can of beer in one hand, and he started to cry with joy. "Our little girl is getting married!" he hollered. A second after that, the Rogues were a wild tumble of hugs, arms trying to pat shoulders and simultaneously crying on said body parts.

The next day, Lisa went to Paul Gambi and proudly announced that she needed a wedding dress. The tailor then proceeded to absent-mindedly sew his hand to a hat decorated with polka dots.  
Then he congratulated her and had a wet shine in his eyes when she invited him.

  
The Rogues had hijacked a hotel in the vicinity of Keystone for the wedding. They managed to haggle a truce with the heroes for this day. And of course the weather was perfect, the wedding chapel glistened in gold (24 carat of course), and the band playing at the entrance was just perfect(-ly conducted by Piper).

Lisa got dressed in her big suite, glowing like a princess. This was the happiest day of her life. The “something new” was her dress, the something old a necklace that had belonged to her mum, the something blue was a piece of cloth ripped out of Len’s anorak, and borrowed were Piper’s hair clips ("No comment" from Piper).

Roscoe was in his suite  - Lisa had insisted on the "not seeing the bride before the wedding" tradition.  
He was sober again (mostly sober) after the bachelor party. It had to have been a good one, because he couldn’t remember one bit, only a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and cramps because he had apparently slept inside a cupboard. He put on his tuxedo, adjusted the tie (which was printed with a top pattern, albeit a miniature one so you couldn’t really see them) and smiled at his reflection.  
He so hoped Sam was not spying on either of them.

A sharp rapping on the door interrupted his drifting in happy-land. He spun to the door, opening it and stared into the icy chips Len called eyes. Captain Cold barged in, kicked the door shut and glared at Roscoe.

  
"Roscoe -" Len forced through gritted teeth. He grabbed Roscoe’s arms tightly, bruisingly tight, and stared right into Roscoe’s eyes. Roscoe had seen Len in pretty much every shade of emotion from happiness to sorrow to hatred, but couldn’t place his expression now. He was determined and cold.

"You know what I think of you. And you know what I’m capable of. And still - you want to do this? Outside this tent I have Digger and Mark guarding the place, and Mick and Sam guarding Lisa. We have our weapons with us, and don’t think that they won’t do what I tell them to. One wrong word from you and I will personally make you suffer. I’ll make you regret being born. I am a dangerous man, Roscoe, very dangerous. Do you think it was wise to anger me?  Are you still going to perform this wedding? Wouldn’t you rather take your grubby hands off her and run? Go on, run! Or else-"

"That tears it!" Roscoe wrenched free. "I’ve had enough of you! I understand that you love Lisa more than anything else, but enough is enough! I want to spend my life with her! I want to use every second of my life to make her happy! You won’t stop me! Our friends can’t stop me! No one will stand in our way, do - you - understand?!" His voice was filled with rage, his eyes glowing dangerously.  
"Is that your final word?!" Len yelled, and reached into his tuxedo’s breast pocket.  
"Yes, it is!"  
"Then, I have no choice.... you have my blessing."  
"Oh you, I will tear your....wait what?! What did you say?" he replied, confused.  
"My blessing, idiot. Are you deaf?" Len said. He looked embarrassed.  "My sister has apparently made up her mind. I guess that she does ...love you. She won’t leave you, you won’t leave her....what can I do? I want her to be happy, and if she wants to find happiness with you...I don’t want to stand in the way of her bliss."  
He pulled out a slim package. "Take it."  
When Roscoe didn’t react, Len forced it into his hands. Roscoe opened the box to find two golden cufflinks. Shaped like snowflakes.  
"If you disappoint her, make her sad, make her cry...then I’ll hunt you down. Mercilessly."

Len turned away and walked out of the suite.  
"Len," Roscoe addressed him. He grinned at the other man. "Let’s be honest - I’d be sliced to ribbons before you’d have a chance to put me on ice."  
"That’s my sister," Len confirmed proudly.

During the ceremony, the Rogues sat there in respectful silence and awe.  
JJ had been bound to a column to prevent any surprises.

Paul Gambi had nearly cried.  
Len had wet tears.  
When the priest (who looked remarkably like Mark with a wig and robes) had reached the "Speak now or forever hold your peace" part of the speech, three Rogues had tried to cover Len’s mouth.  
Len’s eyes had sparkled and the cufflinks on Roscoe’s wrists had sparkled back..


End file.
